Strangers
by Elizabeth L. Sullivan
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke find each other after running out of the party in Sanctum. BELLARKE ONESHOT inspired by Strangers by the Jonas Brother. I promise it's a good read :)


_I came here looking for another excuse_

_To run away from something beautiful_

_It's like it's driving me closer to you_

_Every step back pulls me right back to you_

"Bellamy," Clarke said surprised. She stopped in her tracks. He looked up. The cool air from the Mothership, as Raven called it, felt much more refreshing than the humid outside air of Sanctum.

"You're not at the party?" She asked. She looked at him with curiosity.

"What gave it away?" Bellamy responded with sarcasm and a short grin.

"It was rhetorical," she laughed. She walked over and sat beside him on the couch.

"I technically may be over at least a hundred and twenty five years old by now, but I do still remember what a rhetorical question is, Princess."

"Shut up," Clarke scoffed. "I can't believe we made it this far. I thought we were screwed the moment we launched from the Ark."

"You and me both."

"No, no, I take that back," Clarke said with a smile. "It was the moment you and Murphy started your 'Whatever the hell we want' mantra," Clarke said.

"You just couldn't let me forget about that could you," Bellamy shook his head and laughed. There was something about laughing with her. There was something in his conversation with Clarke that was different from his with Echo. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time. It wasn't filled with strategies or apologies or arguments like the one they had earlier in the evening.

Their laughter died down, and the two sat in silence for a moment.

"So why did you leave so early?" Clarke asked. She looked at Bellamy.

He took a deep breath before speaking. _I broke up with Echo._

"The last time I was at a party was when they found O," he said. Clarke noticed the shaking in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Bellamy," Clarke said sympathetically.

"Why? It wasn't your fault. It was all mine. It was my idea to take her to that stupid thing," he mumbled. She placed her hand on his shoulder while that sat in silence. He wiped his eye and looked over at her. "Well, we know why I'm here. What about you?"

He looked to his side at Clarke. Her hair leaned forward covering the side of her face as she looked at the ground. Her blue dress barley covered her knees. She had never said it out loud, and the last time she said something like this, no one believed her. People died. Their people died.

She inhaled nervously before speaking.

"It all seems too good to be true, Bellamy."

"What do you mean?"

"I've just got this feeling. I hate to say it, but it's just like the feeling I had in Mount Weather."

"Do you think they want something with us?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Look, Russell changed his mind about letting us stay after he saw the color of my blood. I mean, if he had never seen it before, he would have been interested in learning about it or even curious, wouldn't he? But he wasn't. He reacted normal like he had seen it before. Now, they're all being secretive around me."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know. The last time I said something like this was in Mount Weather, and nobody believed me. They all thought I was paranoid and just wasn't trusting of those people. Then look what happened. What if no one believes me this time?"

"For what it's worth, Princess, I'll always believe you," he said. She gave a soft smile.

"I wanted us to do better this time for Monty and Harper. I wanted us to do good, but what if we do have to fight them, Bell," she said with a tear in her eye. He noticed she only said half his name just as Octavia once did, but for some reason, he didn't care.

"Then we'll fight, even if they kill every last one of us. Who we are and who we have to be to survive are two very different things. I've told you that before," he paused and he pulled her close, "Look, you got us out of that mountain and the City of Light, and you saved us from the death wave. Not to mention, you survived it and then did a hell of a job raising Madi alone for six years," Bellamy smiled softly, and so did she.

"You've made so many sacrifices for all us— things that you'll live with for the rest of your life," he continued. Clarke's hand rested on her thigh and Bellamy placed his hand over hers. A small tear trickled down her cheek, "and I'm so proud of you for stepping up and fighting for our people when no one else would, Princess. I shouldn't have betrayed you during the coalition or left you alone for all those years. I should've had your back in everything with Octavia." Clarke leaned her head over on Bellamy's shoulder, and he rested his head on hers. "So if you say you don't trust these people, I will 100% have your back. We're in this together."

Clarke let a soft smile cross her lips. She twisted her hand upward to intertwined her fingers with Bellamy, and she wiped her eye with her free hand.

"Thanks, Bell," Clarke said softly. They both looked down at their intertwined fingers. They became aware of the closeness between them, and suddenly, it was as if the air around them grew thin.

_Time stands still and it's only us_

_What we feel started way before we ever touched_

_Just imagine only us_

_Yeah, you found me right before I'd given up_

Clarke and Bellamy sat looking at each other in the moment as if all time on Sanctum had stopped. They leaned closer until their lips almost touched.

"We can't," Clarke whispered. She mentally cursed herself for being the head of the two. Reasons, reasons, reasons, she told herself. There were so many reasons they shouldn't. He had a girlfriend. "Echo," Clarke said. Her voice remained soft.

"She's out of the picture," he whispered back.

"What are we doing, Bellamy?" She asked. _Why couldn't she just let herself live in the moment?_

"We're close talking," He said. Clarke let out a soft, quiet laugh.

"That's what you're calling this?"

"Mmhm," he mumbled. "It's something I've wanted for a very long time, Princess,"

"Close talking?"

"No," he whispered.

"Then what?"

"This," Bellamy said as he closed the space between them. He ran his fingers through her hair.

_I just saw the lightning strike_

_Knew it right then when I looked in your eyes_

_Must be from a different life_

_Been here before and it just feels right_

_No, this ain't the first time for you and I,_

_we ain't strangers_

It was as if the electricity of a lightning bolt had jump started their feelings. A million memories of the past, of each other, flooded their kiss. Hundreds of voices echoed throughout their heads.

"Brave Princess"

"Clarke, who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things."

"It's been 4,199 days since Praimfiya. I don't know why I still do this every day."

"Love is weakness."

"You're really here."

"I've got you for that."

"I was so angry at you for leaving. I don't want to feel that way, anymore."

"I can't lose you, too. Okay?"

"I trust you."

"If I'm on that list, you're on that list. Write it down."

"Together."

"I'll get you out of here."

"I left Clarke behind to die."

"I'll do anything. I'll stop fighting, just please don't kill him!"

"Now there's something I thought I'd never see."

"283 lives for one? She must be pretty important to you. She is."

"You need me? You left me!"

"Start with Bellamy Blake."

"Write it down or I will."

"Clarke knew you would come."

"Thank you. For keeping me alive."

"Bellamy's not dead, Clarke."

"Clarke's alive?"

It felt different to them than anyone else they had ever kissed. _Finn. Gina. Lexa. Echo. _There was the feeling of familiarity between them just as if they had done this several times before. They had never realized that the other was what they had been looking for all along. It only took them a death wave, a planet, a moon and over a century's time to figure it out they were anything but strangers.


End file.
